Once upon a time Not
by gamergirl468
Summary: "Lucy come back to us please!" "And why so you can put me back in that straight jacket?" They thought she was insane but now she's going to a place where everybody understands her and doesn't think she's insane... Her own world... Where she is free...
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time… Not…

Chapter one: I swear I'm not insane…

**Nobody point of view**

Inside a completely white room there is a girl who is sitting on her bed her blonde hair extremely messy and her brown eye's very red and puffy.

She is wearing white baggy pajama pants, and a white straight jacket… Nothing else…

She is muttering word's to herself as tear's slip out of her eyes.

There are a few words on a tag that hang's from her straight jacket.

Those words are…

_Patient number 203: Lucy Heartfilia…_

That's right… Lucy Heartfilia proud Celestial Mage of the Fairy Tail guild is in an insane asylum…

Why you ask?

Why don't you let her tell you the story instead of me?

**Lucy point of view**

I was sitting on my bed rocking myself back and forth slowly.

I know that I'm not insane… I've known ever since my so called friend's threw me in here…

"Why would they do this to me Massie? Didn't they like me? Didn't they know that I wasn't insane?" I asked to thin air

Someone banging on the metal door snapped me out of my thoughts

"Oi! Better not be talking to thin air again psychopath! Because if you want to get better you better stop talking to them!" said one of the guards

I got up and slammed my body against the metal door

"I'M NOT CRAZY YOU SON OF A BITCH! I AM TALKING TO SOMEONE THAT'S REAL! THEY! ARE! REAL!" I yelled

The guard banged on the door as hard as they could and the jolt from it made me fall flat on my butt

"YOU ARE CRAZY! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP IN THERE BEFORE I HAVE ONE OF THE NURSES SEDATE YOU PSYCHOPATH!" yelled one of the guards

I only "hmphed" and sat back down on my bed. Not talking to anyone anymore…

Want to know what that was all about?

You see after this one mission with my team I started to see people that nobody else could see… I could hear them and talk with them too… Nobody else could… Only I could.

There we're only seven people that I would see.

Massie, Tsubaki, Blair, Alister, Aurora, Beryl, and my lovable mercenary/dragon chimera Bankotsu.

I was the only one who could see them and I had no problem talking with them whenever I was at home or even in public… It was because I felt safe around them and that I could see them.

Sometimes when I was at home talking with my friend's that snuck in I would just suddenly say "Oh hey when did you get here" and they would just look weirdly at me like I had just grown a second head.

Unfortunately about a few months after I started seeing them my team barged into my house one day and dragged me down to the asylum for a test to see if I truly was insane or not.

They thought I was insane… They slapped a straight jacket on me and tossed me into this room… But not without taking away my key's and whip…

At first my guild mates would come and see they would talk with me… and Mira would even show up a couple times to ask about Bankotsu because she heard the way I would talk with him sometimes and to her he seemed like quite the flirt…

But then the guards just had to say _THAT_ didn't they…

They said that my guild mate's coming around was affecting my condition so they stopped coming around leaving me alone in this room just thinking and talking to myself…

Sure some of my guild mate's like Gray, Happy, and Erza would show up sometimes to see how I was doing but their visits we're very rare because of the guards.

But other than that… No one other than me and the seven inside of this room and they would call me their princess and even treat me like one undoing the sleeves on my jacket for me sometimes and bringing me food from wherever they would go when they weren't around with me.

They even promised to rescue me a couple time's… Man oh man do I wish that they will save me pretty soon…

The guards don't treat me very well… They think it's fun to torture me by not feeding me so I'm extremely skinny underneath this straight jacket of mine. I swear I don't look like myself anymore!

I don't complain… I know that I will be rescued from this place if I just keep my head up and have faith that the seven will rescue from this place someday.

***Unlocking noise*.**

And I sure hope that day come's soon… Because here comes the psychiatrist.

"Great here comes the bane of my existence in this insane asylum" I thought.

I felt a gloved hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Massie.

"Massie?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded her strangely blue hair moving around with her.

"Of course it's me princess" she said.

She sat down next to me with her hand keeping her sitting up.

"If you have to go through this then so do I" she said.

I smiled.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem" she said.

The psychiatrist came in sitting down on a chair next to my bed her clipboard in hand as always.

"Ok Lucy any progress?" she asked.

"I swear I'm not insane…" I said.

She only sighed and said

"Of course you're not Lucy. Of course you're not" she said

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_**AUTHERS NOTE: Poor Lucy… Getting trapped in an insane asylum all because of me! Oh I'm such a cruel girl!**_

_**If you want the next chapter!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time… Not…

Chapter two: Let's talk about them…

**Lucy point of view.**

As always she would introduce herself before we started.

"Now Lucy my name is Maxine but you may call me Max if you like" she said.

I only nodded while my knee's we're brought close to my chest and staring at her with my now lifeless eyes.

"Now do you know why you are here?" she asked.

"My friends think I'm insane…" I said.

Maxine was the kindest psychiatrist in this place… She called me special not insane… Because Special is what I am if only I can see the seven.

"Well their wrong you're not insane you're special" she said.

She flipped the paper on her clipboard and took out a pen.

"Now continuing from are last session" she said.

"How about you tell me about the seven that you see?" she asked.

I nodded signifying I had no trouble talking about them.

"Ok Lucy how about we start with Massie" she said.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Well how about we start with what she looks like" she said.

I nodded.

"She has long sky blue hair that goes to her waist, she has purple eyes, she wears a light blue dress that goes to her knees, she has black leggings on, brown boots, a white apron that has a few blood stains on it, she has black wrist length gloves on, she has a teapot she converted into a canon hanging from her waist, a pepper grinder she converted into a gun hanging from the other side of her waist and a silver knife in right pocket" I said.

She nodded and wrote down everything in her clipboard.

"Ok. Is she in this room? And what is her magic?" she asked.

I looked at where Massie was sitting.

"She's right there. She says that if I have to go through this then so does she" I said.

Maxine smiled.

"What a good friend she is then" she said.

I turned my attention back to Maxine.

"Her magic is a magic that allows her to make her tea become explosive, freezing enough to freeze fire, or hot enough to melt solid diamond" I said.

"What's it called?" she asked.

"Tea magic" I said.

She nodded and wrote that down then flipped to another page.

"Ok let's talk about Tsubaki" she said.

I nodded.

"What does he look like?" she asked.

"Shiny silver hair that covers one of his eyes, ruby red and sapphire blue eyes, gray and magenta colored shirt, black un zipped jacket, dark gray jeans, black sneakers, he carries two katana's on his waist one made of ruby and one made of sapphire, and he has a black enchanted obsidian katana strapped to his back" I said.

She nodded and wrote that down.

"Ok what is his magic and I'm guessing he's not in this room?" she asked.

"No he's not in the room and Tsubaki's magic is a strange one that allows him to distort the world around him also he is strong enough to cut through sky scraper without any trouble" I said.

"What it called?" she asked.

"He never told me…" I said.

She nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard then turned to a new page.

"Ok now let's talk about Blair" she said.

I nodded.

"She looks like?" she asked.

"Dark purple hair in a braid that goes to the back of her knee's, golden eyes, blue Japanese shirt that goes to the thighs and flares out at the waist, black leggings, blue leg warmers that go to middle of her lower legs, black sandals, blue arm warmers that go to the elbow, a golden trident on her back, and a black whip on her waist" I said.

She nodded writing that down.

"I'm pretty sure she isn't in this room. And I'm guessing with how much blue she wears her magic is water magic?" she said

I nodded.

"Her magic is also Requiep" I said.

She nodded and wrote that down then turned to a new page.

"Ok now to Alister" she said.

I nodded and started explaining what he looked like.

"He has short white with red streaks hair, he has obsidian black eyes, he's wearing extremely dark red armor with an orange orb over his chest, and he carries a metal double ended wrench like staff" I said.

She nodded writing that down.

"He isn't in this room right? And what's his magic?" she asked.

"He's not here… And he has extremely powerful lightning magic" I said.

She nodded and wrote that down before turning to a new page.

"What's Aurora all about?" she asked.

"You know Daphne? the girl that created the fake dragon?" I asked.

She nodded.

"That's what she looks like" I said.

"Ok" she said.

She wrote that down.

"She probably isn't here. And what's her magic?" she said.

"Massie is the only one here at the moment and her magic is something that allows her to control people and doll's and make them fight for her also she is able to map out an area of a places surroundings in a matter of seconds" I said.

"Interesting" she said.

She wrote that down and flipped to a new page.

"Ok what does Beryl look like?" she asked.

"It's a bit hard to explain" I said.

She looked confused.

"Eh?" she said.

"Beryl is two people because his shadow is another person so it's a bit hard to explain" I explained. **(It's Pit and Dark Pit from Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

She nodded.

"Ok what is his magic?" she asked.

"Requiep he only uses it for weapons though" I said.

She nodded and wrote that down and placed her pen back in her pocket.

"Ok I already know enough about Bankotsu by asking Mirajane from the Fairy Tail guild" she said.

"So that's it for this week. I'll see you again next week!" she said.

She left the room.

***Locking Noise*.**

And she locked the door in case I try to escape.

"Wow! And I thought she would never leave!" said Massie.

"Neither did I" I said.

I spent the rest of the day talking with Massie but eventually I fell asleep.

**Massie point of view.**

Once Lucy was asleep I smiled and put the covers over her.

"Don't worry Lucy" I said.

I moved the hair out of her eyes and said.

"Tomorrow we break you out of here"

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

_**AUTHERS NOTE: Well the seven are going to break Lucy out of the Insane Asylum! Yay!**_

_**If you want the next chapter!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time… Not…

Chapter three: Out of here…

**Lucy point of view.**

**(Note: I changed Bankotsu's name to Rin and he is now a Blue Fire Devil Slayer and an exorcist)**

I laying on my bed face down just staring at the white I had my face shoved into.

"Geez… How many day's has it been since I was forced into this insane asylum?" I thought.

I was completely bored out of Celestial Spirit King damn mind because currently none of the seven we're with me leaving no one for me to talk to.

"I'm guessing it's been about two year's now" I thought.

I snapped my body up when I heard fighting in the hall-ways.

"WHAT ROOM IS SHE IN?!" yelled someone's voice.

I was shocked… That was Rin's voice…

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" yelled a guard's voice.

I got up and slammed by body against the metal door.

"RIN! I'M IN HERE!" I yelled.

I heard Rin run over to the door followed by a few other foot-steps.

"Lucy!" said Rin's voice.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled.

"Stand back!" commanded Rin.

I took a few steps back and suddenly the metal door started melting revealing Tsubaki, Massie, Rin, and Beryl.

Rin has short black hair, neon blue eyes, he's wearing a white button up shirt that has the sleeves rolled up, he had black pants, a black tie tied loosely around his neck, black and white sneakers, and two katana's sheathed on his waist.

"You're here…" I said.

Rin immediately came over to me.

"Lucy can you run?" asked Rin.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"We're going to take you back to are world. Do you agree to come with us?" he said.

I nodded and Rin picked me up bridal style.

"Let's get out of here then" he said.

"This place is so stuffy and white… Could use a touch of ruby or sapphire" said Tsubaki.

"Everything could use a touch of Ruby or Sapphire to you Tsubaki." I said.

He chuckled.

"Oh you know me so well!" he said.

I only smiled and they started running from the insane asylum with me being held in Rin's arms… In my Crushes arms.

"CALL FAIRY TAIL! HURRY!" yelled a guard's voice.

I stiffened.

"Lucy what's wrong?" asked Rin.

"Guy's you may want to hurry! Fairy Tail is my old guild! They are the strongest guild in the world!" I said.

Beryl chuckled.

"Oh come on Lucy you should know that we are extremely strong. So don't worry about anything" said Beryl.

It seemed we we're at a portal in a matter of seconds.

"Get ready Lucy we're going to cross between worlds" said Rin.

"Let's go!" I said.

They smiled at my enthusiasm but just before we we're going to go threw in the portal.

"Hey! Put Lucy down!" said someone's voice.

My eyes widened… It was Natsu's voice… The one who thought that I was insane more than anybody in the guild…

Rin turned around.

"Why should I? The second I put her down is probably the second you return her to the insane asylum!" said Rin.

Fairy Tail looked shocked including Mirajane.

"No way… That's Rin…" said Mirajane.

"He's real?" asked Wendy.

Rin only smirked.

"Of course I'm real" he said.

"I'm real too! I'm Massie!" said Massie.

"The name's Tsubaki" said Tsubaki.

"Beryl! Lucy's guardian angel!" said Beryl.

They we're all shocked.

"They're all real?" asked Lisanna.

"Yup we're all real!" said Massie.

Natsu shook the shock off.

"SHUT UP! GIVE LUCY BACK!" yelled Natsu.

"Why should we? You all just thought she was insane!" said Tsubaki.

Natsu looked at me and I just looked at him with my lifeless eyes.

"Lucy! Come back to us! Don't let them take you!" said Natsu.

I only responded with this.

"Why should I come back? Just so you can slap another straight jacket on me?" I said.

Natsu took a step back in shock.

"I'm with the ones who understand me who don't think I'm insane… Why should I come back?" I asked.

"Because you're Nakama!" said Erza.

I looked towards her.

"I stopped being part of your Nakama the second you threw me into that insane asylum…" I said.

They we're all shocked but Natsu's magic activated.

"Well if you won't come back willingly…" said Natsu.

"WILL JUST HAVE TO MAKE YOU!" roared Natsu.

"AS LONG AS YOU HAVE THE FAIRY TAIL MARK! YOUR STILL ONE OF US! WE WONT LET YOU GO!" roared Natsu.

I just remained emotionless as everyone agreed and got their magic ready.

Rin smirked.

"A fight? How fun!" he said.

Rin passed me to Beryl.

He unsheathed his katana's and immediately they had neon blue flame's dancing around them

"Tsubaki. You got my back?" asked Rin.

Tsubaki went over to Rin's side.

"Oh you know it" said Tsubaki.

He unsheathed his katana's and Massie went over to their side unhooking her Pepper Grinder gun from her waist.

"I got your back too!" said Massie.

And with that the battle started.

I watched as my former Nakama we're beaten… They didn't even stand one chance against them… The battle was over in the span of a minute.

"And this is the strongest guild in the world?" asked Tsubaki.

Rin sheathed his katana's and took me from Beryl.

"Come on Guy's let's go. I'm pretty sure Lucy has waited long enough to see her new home" said Rin.

They nodded and we went into the portal it closing behind us making sure no one could follow us.

Once we got out of the passage that was teleporting us we we're on a snowy hill facing a castle that was far away by the looks of it.

"Is this my new home?" I asked.

"Yeah!" said Massie.

"What do you think of it Lucy?" asked Rin.

I only smiled and said.

"I love it"

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**_AUTHERS NOTE: OH NOOOOOOOOO! LUCY HAS BEEN TAKEN! WHAT IS FAIRY TAIL GOING TO DO?! WILL THEY GET HER BACK BY BATTLING RIN AND THE OTHERS?!... *Smiles evilly* Spoilers…_**

**_If you want the next chapter!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Once upon a time... Not...

Chapter four

**Nobody point of view**

When the Fairy Tail members finally came to.

They we're in the guild's infirmary.

"What the hell?" said Gajeel.

"Weren't we just in the forest getting are asses beat by those three that we're busting Lucy out of the Insane Asylum" said Gray.

"We we're" said Mirajane.

They we're all extremely confused… If they we're just in the forest getting their asses kicked, how we're they back at the guild when they we're knocked out in the forest?

"Then how did we get here?" asked Lisanna.

"Something tells me Lucy had something to do with this" said Carla.

They all remembered Rin, Beryl, Massie, and Tsubaki.

"Wait… If we fought against Tsubaki, Massie, and Rin" said Mirajane.

"That means..." said Erza.

"...Lucy was never insane… She was telling the truth about them being real…" Pantherlily continued.

"And now Lushy is gone… She's disappeared... with _them_…" said Happy.

Natsu noticed a note.

"Hey guys Lucy left a note" said Natsu.

They looked at him as he read it aloud.

_Dear Former Nakama._

_I felt kind of bad about just leaving unconscious in the woods._

_So I had Alister, Massie, and Blair come to Earthland to return you to the guilds infirmary._

_Oh…_

_And don't you dare come looking for me!_

_You all thought that I was insane!_

_But now I'm with people who actually know that I'm not insane!_

_So don't you dare even call me your friend or guild-mate anymore!_

_You don't have the right!_

_…_

_Anyways…_

_Goodbye forever… Take care…_

_Sincerely Lucy Heartfilia._

Natsu stopped reading it.

"So I guess Love-Rival must be very angry with us…" said Juvia.

"She must never want to see us again…" said Gray.

"Now hold on a second!" said Makarov.

Everyone looked at him.

"Lucy is still are Nakama because she bears the mark of Fairy Tail on her right hand. She is still are nakama whether she likes it or not!" said Makarov.

Everyone started to agree.

"Now Lucy may have not have said where she's gone… But we do know that she's gone to another realm! And just how many realms can there be?" asked Makarov.

"Ten to be exact" said Levy.

"Not the point" he said.

"Lucy is still out there. And she needs to know that we still care about her and that we want her to return to the guild!" said Makarov.

Everyone agreed.

"Now let's get started on finding Lucy!" said Makarov.

"Yeah!" agreed everyone.

Everyone left the infirmary and Levy immediately started heading for the library to go research other dimensions.

However...

Lucy was watching them from a crystal ball that she had Massie stash inside of the guild…

**Lucy point of view**

I was currently sitting criss-cross on my bed at the castle with a Crystal Ball in my hand.

'So my former nakama just think that they can come and find me and take me back to the guild and everything will be alright?!' I thought.

I was completely mad… So mad that I wanted to throw this Crystal Ball right at one of the walls just so I could release my anger on something.

'Well no! It doesn't work that way! They thought I was insane so they have to pay the price of never seeing me ever again! I thought.

The screen moved signaling that someone was messing with my Crystal Ball… After all Massie did hide the Crystal Ball in one of the bar cup-boards so I could hear them but they didn't know I was spying on them…

"What's this?" said Mirajane's voice.

Mira's face came into my vision and she had a shocked face on suddenly.

"Lucy? Is that you?" she asked.

I quickly cut off the connection making Mira's face disappear and then I placed my Crystal Ball down.

'Well I know there coming' I thought.

I got up and started to walk out of the room.

'So I mind as well get as strong as I can before they get here' I thought.

I went into the training room and Rin was there sparring with Tsubaki.

"Rin, Tsubaki" I said sternly.

They looked at me.

"What is it Princess?" they asked in unison.

I only smiled and said six little words.

"I want you to train me."

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

_**AngelXReaper: In a rush! I got cram school! Sorry! NO FLAMES AND SPAMS! THEY ARE STRICTLY FORBIDDEN! ** _

**_AUTHORS_****_ NOTE: Uh oh! Fairy Tail is coming! And Lucy is going to be trained by Rin and Tsubaki! What's going to happen?_**

**_If you want the next chapter!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Once upon a time… Not…

Chapter Five: The Fight for Lucy: BEGINS!

**Lucy point of view**

It had been eight months ever since I started my training with Tsubaki and Rin

They taught me everything they know and I'm much stronger than before.

My appearance had even changed drastically.

My hair now went to my waist it also had ice blue streaks in it and I always wore it in a low ponytail, I now always wore two identical ice crystals behind my ears, I had a patch over my right eye for reasons regarding my power, and I now hated to show off skin always so now I am wearing jeans, boots, jackets, and long sleeved shirts.

The seven had even declared me the ruler of this land and when they did that they entrusted most of this lands sacred, forbidden, and lost magic to me.

I usually spent my days either staring out my bedroom window watching the snow fall, sitting on my throne waiting for something interesting to happen, or just playing in the snow.

But instead of today's normal routine of being bored out of my mind while sitting in my room… This happened…

"Lucy! Lucy!" said Blair and Massie's voice.

Both girls came speeding into the room Blair carrying a Crystal Ball.

"What is it?" I asked.

Blair placed the Crystal Ball into my lap.

"Look!" she said and pointed to the ball.

I looked into the Crystal Ball and gasped.

"That isn't possible…" I said.

It was Fairy Tail… arguing on who to send through a portal that led to this realm…

"Apparently it is!" said Massie.

"That blue haired bookworm found a way to open a portal to this realm!" said Blair.

I moved the Crystal Ball from my lap and got up from where I was sitting.

"This will never do…" I said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Massie.

I didn't answer instead I walked out of my bedroom and went into the throne room taking out a recording Crystal Ball.

"Please! Everyone gather to the throne room at once!" I exclaimed into the Crystal Ball.

I let the recording stop and enchanted the Crystal Ball to fly around the castle.

And in less than thirty seconds everyone was in the throne room.

"Lucy my dear!" exclaimed Rin. "What's wrong?"

I looked enraged as I started to think about the people I used to call my Nakama.

"Everyone…" I said.

They all had their attention on me.

"We must prepare for war…" I said. "Fairy Tail is coming"

They nodded and started to get things prepared after all it's been eight months… They had to have gotten stronger.

**Place Skip: Earthland**

**Nobody's point of view**

Everyone in Fairy Tail was arguing about who should go to retrieve to Lucy from the realm and the seven.

"Me, Erza, Ice princess, and Happy should go! After all ,we're Fairy Tail's strongest team!" said Natsu.

"No way! I wanna help save Lu-Chan too! After all she's my best friend!" said Levy.

"I wanna help too" said Wendy.

Makarov just decided who to send himself.

"I'm going to choose who will go and who will stay!" said Makarov.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"The people who will go are: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Gildarts, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, Carla, Pantherlily, Happy, and Myself!" he announced.

"I'm coming too!"

Everyone looked to the source of the voice and saw it was Mavis.

"Why do you wanna come first master?" asked Makarov.

"I may be of help! Plus I kind of want to travel to a new realm!" exclaimed Mavis.

Everyone nodded in understanding and they went through the portal and most of them we're instantly freezing due to the snow and cold climate.

"Who knew that this world would be so freezing" shivered Lisanna.

"Well Lucy always talked with them about snow, crystals, and other cold stuff. So it makes sense" shivered Wendy.

They all noticed the huge castle on the other side of the forest that was below the hill they we're standing on.

"That must be where Lucy and the seven are" said Natsu.

They all went towards the castle but just as they we're about to go inside they heard this from inside.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME BACK AND TAKE ME BACK TO FAIRY TAIL HUH?!" boomed Lucy's voice.

Some of them covered their ears at the loudness but before they could even answer.

"WELL NO! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! I AINT GOING BACK WITHOUT FIGHT YOU FAIRY TAIL BASTARDS!" boomed Lucy's voice.

"Fight or no Fight! You're coming back!" said Natsu.

"LIKE TO SEE YOU MAKE ME!" boomed Lucy's voice.

A spell started up just as the snow around them started rising up and becoming crystal.

"ANCIENT GUARDIANS OF CRYSTAL! COME TO YOUR KINGDOM'S AID AND DEFEND IT FROM THOSE WHO WISH TO DESTROY IT!" chanted/boomed Lucy's voice.

Creatures made of crystal we're created and they growled at them.

"When did you learn this magic!?" exclaimed Gray.

"WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW!" boomed Lucy's voice. "CRYSTAL GUARDIANS! ATTACK!"

The creatures let out a roar before obeying what Lucy commanded.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane! Go after Lucy! We'll handle things out here!" commanded Makarov.

They nodded and raced into the castle while the others started to fight against the creatures.

**Lucy point of view**

Lucy was sitting on her throne, six of the seven we're getting ready to fight if needed, and Blair was looking into a Crystal Ball

"Lucy!" said Blair.

Lucy looked at Blair.

"Seven of them got in!" said Blair.

"Blair, Alister, Tsubaki, Massie, Aurora, Beryl, Rin! Go show them what this kingdom is made of!" commanded Lucy.

"I'm staying here to protect you!" said Rin.

I sighed… Even though I could protect myself now, Rin still insisted on protecting me.

"Fine" I gave in.

The others ran out leaving Rin by my side and I thought one thing.

'The war has begun'

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**_AngelXReaper: War! War! War! Go Lucy's Team! Go! Go! Go! They are the B-E-S-T best the best among the R-E-S-T rest the rest! YOHO! _**

**_NO FLAMES AND SPAMS! THEY ARE FORBIDDEN! _**

**_AUTHOR'S_****_ NOTE: If there's a battle you wanna see between the seven who got in and Lucy's seven. Please request it and I'll see what I can do!_**

**_If you want the next chapter!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Once upon a time… Not…

Chapter six: The Two Face Angel!

**Nobody point of view**

Everyone who had just gotten into the castle were standing in the front of the room; looking around at all the different doors and corridors.

"Which way do we go?" asked Wendy. "We don't know where Lucy is so we could easily end up running into one of the seven if we go the wrong way"

"Split up" commanded Erza.

They looked at her.

"If we split up, we'll have a better chance of finding Lucy" she stated.

"That's a good idea" said Mirajane.

"Let's bring back Luce!" exclaimed Natsu.

They all ran off in different directions. Some going through doors and others racing through corridors.

**Gajeel point of view**

If those little bastards were thinking about keeping Bunny Girl forever they had another fucking thing coming! I mean after all, who else would wear the bunny costume when I played my music.

'Dammit! I can't pick up her scent anywhere in this freaking castle! Where the hell is she?!' I thought.

While running, I came across a crystal door but I was in a hurry so I just smashed it to pieces with an attack.

'Ha! That shows how strong this crystal castle is!' I thought.

I ran into the room and skidded to a stop as I saw that the entire room was in a circle as if it was a battle arena.

'Well this is a weird room.' I thought. 'Why would Bunny Girl have something like this here?'

Just as I was about to start running again I heard this.

"Oh what? You're just going to smash in the door to this room and not even apologize for your actions?"

I stopped what I was doing and started to look around for the source of the voice.

"Well that sure is very rude of you. If you were in my other's presence, he sure wouldn't let you get away without breaking a few of your bones."

There was no person in the room other than me.

"Where are you?!" I exclaimed. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"You haven't found out where I am yet? LOOK UP, DUMBASS!"

I looked up just in time to see a metal club smashed over my head.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. "What the hell was that!?"

I looked to see the angel cosplayer holding a silver club that looked like goat in his hands.

"That would be the Capricorn Club. One of the nine zodiac weapons." he explained.

A question mark appeared above my head.

"Nine Zodiac?" I asked. "Aren't there twelve zodiacs not nine?"

"Well yes… But the rest are the weapons I don't have yet" he said.

The question mark went away and now I was curious as to who this cosplaying angel was.

"Just the hell are you and why are you cosplaying as an angel?" I asked.

"Excuse me but I am a REAL angel. I'm not a cosplayer!" he said clearly offended. "And I am Beryl, Lucy's guardian angel"

I got my magic ready.

"So you're one of the seven that took away the Bunny Girl" I said.

"You going to do something about it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah I'm going to defeat you and take back the Bunny Girl" I said.

"Ha!" he laughed.

He requiped some strange red claw like weapons.

"Like I'll ever let Lucy go back to a place where she's treated like an insane person!" he exclaimed.

He dashed towards me. Fire spewing from those claws of his.

"Die!" he yelled.

"IRON DRAGONS ROAR!" I yelled.

"WHOA!" he exclaimed as he flew out of range of the attack.

"IRON DRAGONS CLUB!" I yelled again.

Before he had time to fly out range my attack, it hit square in the stomach sending him slamming back first into one of the walls.

"Well you're stronger than I thought" he said. "Guess I could use some backup"

He flew down to the floor.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He didn't say anything back to me he only said.

"Oi Beriru! I could use some help out here!" he commanded.

His shadow stretched out in front of him and it slowly morphed into another him.

"Oh great now there's two of you!" I exclaimed.

The angel cosplayer sighed.

"There's a difference between us you know" he said.

I looked closely and saw that this new one had black hair, wings, and clothes, along with blood red eyes.

"What is he?" I asked. "He obviously isn't you"

The other finally spoke.

"I am him you dumbass. I'm just his darker half" said the other.

"You could say I'm a two faced angel" said Beryl. "But he is Beriru and I'm Beryl. I'm light he's darkness."

"Anyways, Beryl let's finish this guy so I can return to being your shadow" said the other.

Beryl nodded and they both rushed towards me.

"Wolf Claws: Flame Fang!" commanded the original.

"Darkness Bow: Dark Arrow!" commanded the other.

I dodged the attacks.

"IRON DRAGONS ROAR!" I commanded.

They dodged it and flew so quickly towards me that it was hard to see them.

***SMACK***

One of their legs hit me in the back of the head but luckily I turned around just in time to grab the other's leg.

***BAM***

The original punched me in the stomach and I grabbed his arm with my free hand before he could get away.

"You two are really getting on my nerves" I said.

"Oh really?" said the original.

"We were just going to tell you that same thing but with much harsher words" said the other.

I growled and threw them to the other side of the room.

"IRON DRAGONS CLUB" I yelled.

"Requiep: Crusher Arm!" commanded the original.

"Requiep: Taurus Arm!" commanded the other.

They blocked the attack with their newly summoned 'arms' and I was really annoyed by these two so far. WHY WON'T THEY JUST FREAKING GO DOWN?!

"Hey Beryl do you think next attack he uses we could use _that_?" asked the other.

"Sure. I haven't used _that_ in a long time" said the original.

I didn't know what they we're talking about but they we're going down.

"IRON SHADOW DRAGONS ROAR!" I let out my roar.

I put most of my power into this attack but I was surprised when they both said this.

"Requiep: Reflector Shield!" they both chanted.

A blue shield appeared in front of both of them and it threw my own attack right back at me.

'Oh shit' I thought.

That's all I thought before the attack hit me and knocked me unconscious from the huge amount of power I put behind it before I fired it at them.

**Beryl point of view**

"That takes care of him" I said.

Beriru stomped down hard on Gajeel's back.

"And that's to make sure he doesn't get up for a while" he said.

I sighed Beriru was powerful but he was very cruel.

"Beriru you can go back now" I said.

"Finally!" he exclaimed.

He turned into a shadow and returned to me.

'Well...' I thought.

I went over to the unconscious Dragon Slayer and put him under my arm.

'Better put this guy in an Anti-Magic prison cell before he wakes up and destroys most of the castle looking for Lucy' I thought.

I raised my wings up ready to flap them to make me run fast as can be.

'And no way will I let Lucy be taken back to somewhere where everybody thinks she's insane' I thought.

I ran off towards the dungeon to put him in an Anti-Magic prison cell.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**_AngelXReaper: YO! I'm out of the country so I haven't really did best to beta this. Sorry! _**

**_NO FLAMES AND SPAM! IT IS FORBIDDEN!_**

**_AUTHERS NOTE: Sorry this chapter sucked…_**

**_If you want the next chapter…_**

**_Please read and review…_**


End file.
